Overwatch Lemon Party
by LemonPartyGoddess
Summary: It's not what it sounds like! A collection of M rated smut shorts focusing on characters from Overwatch. Though "adult activities" are the focus, there is some character drama and general fluff to be found. That being said, if you are under 18, please move on and read something of quality. I'm serious, don't waste your innocence here. Also accepting pairing requests!


**Overwatch Lemon Party**

 **Chapter 1** : It's Been Too Long

 **Contents** : Tracer X Mercy, Yuri, Sex, Lot of Fluff

* * *

Dr. Ziegler gave a relieved sigh as she walked up the long path from the landing pad to the old Overwatch research base in Gibraltar. The blonde woman had not realized how much she had missed this place until the moment she felt the familiar, cool breeze of the ocean. Her eyes felt a little wet as she gazed up at the structure built into the wall of rock she was walking towards, and her robotic wings extended behind her as if they too were taking in the refreshing air. She had many fond memories of this place, for though it was not the headquarters of the old organization, much of her time had been spent at Gibraltar as it served as the team dispatch center for the region of the world she had come from.

Yet the biggest wave of nostalgia came from a sudden, loud scream that startled the doctor. For a second, she thought something was wrong, until she saw a blur of blue light come running out of the base. She barely had time to brace for impact, before a younger brown-haired woman purposefully collided with her, blue sparks flashing off of her as she wrapped her arms around Angela in the tightest hug she could muster.

"Mercy!" Tracer cried, her entire body shaking in excitement as she held herself as tightly against the angelic figure as she could. "I've missed you so much! How have you been?! How was your trip here?! Have... Ah..."

Mercy knew she'd never get a word in edge-wise with Tracer going as she was. The Brit was adorable like this, but also had a bad habit of wearing herself out. So, in the middle of Tracer's barrage of questions, the taller woman lent forward, and caught her rapidly moving lips in a quick kiss. When she drew back, a gentle smile on her lips, she couldn't help but giggle at how red the girl's face had turned.

"I've missed you too, Lena. You haven't aged a day."

"I... Um... Uh..." Lena Oxton stammered, suddenly becoming very introverted as she found herself unable to break from Mercy's loving gaze. "Well... Neither have you. You're still a right beauty."

"Oh, stop it." Mercy finally blushed, this time giving her old partner a peck on the forehead. "I'm just an old woman who learned how to cheat nature."

"I think that describes all of us, love." Tracer laughed, before resting her head on Mercy's chest. The two stood embraced in that manner for a long time, before the speedy Englishwoman looked back up, tears dancing at the corners of her eyes. "I... I was so lonely without you... Without the team."

"As was I." Mercy continued to smile, instinctively and gently wiping away the tears before they could fall. "But things will be better now. Even if we are breaking any number of laws by reassembling like this."

"Eh, who gives a fuck? We've all been waiting for the day that Winston would recall us."

"Fair enough!" Mercy laughed, idly stroking Tracer's hair. "Speaking of which, where is Winston?"

"The big guy's working on... Somethin'. You know how he is." Tracer pointed a thumb over her shoulder to the main building. "Said he wanted to finish it before you got here, and that if I could distract you for a little bit, then he'd have it all ready to go."

"I don't think you were supposed to tell me that..." Angela gave a wry smile, which Tracer returned with a smirk, her hands behind to roam.

"Hey, we don't keep secrets, remember? Besides..." She had to stand on her tip toes to whisper in Mercy's ear, but she managed it, and her voice gave the doctor chills. "Distracting you sounds really fun."

"I see nothing has changed, then." Mercy rumbled back, and she connected her lips to Tracer's once again. This time, though, it lasted longer than a quick peck. Tracer's tongue was the first to slip out of its domain and push into her lover's mouth, the two girls beginning to properly make-out in the cool, sea-side air. Mercy never did remember taking Tracer's goggles off, but at some point they wound up in her free hand, while the other one was groping the leather-clad ass of the speedster. Tracer moaned into her mouth, as Mercy's usually gentle fingers hungrily squeezed her rump, her own digits already having latched on to the doctor's breasts. Finally, Mercy broke the kiss, both of them panting for air.

"Fuckin' 'ell, doc..." Tracer gasped in between breaths. "I don't remember you being that good at kissing."

"Oh? Perhaps you need a refresher then... Let's see what else you've forgotten." Mercy purred, her hands finally slipping under the woman's jumpsuit. Tracer let out a squeak, as the blonde's warm hands began to run over her bare skin.

"N-not here, love! Athena s-still has her cameras on!" Tracer whimpered, casting a glance back at the main building.

"Oh? But I thought you were always the daredevil..."

"I-I am! But..." The girl looked down at the ground, still shivering with each new touch, though none of them had turned quite naughty yet. "It's... It's Winston, ya know? He's just so... Innocent. I wouldn't want him to see."

Mercy had a feeling that innocence was not the issue, but it was a good enough reason that she could go along with it. Smiling, she withdrew her hands from Tracer's uniform, and took hold of the smaller soldier's gloved hands.

"Then, how about we move to my office?"

* * *

"You've taken very good care of yourself, Lena. I'd give you a clean bill of health if this was a proper inspection." Mercy slowly circled a Tracer, who had regained her previous confidence now that the two had moved to the doctor's old 'office,' which was really just a small room off of the now-empty infirmary. For some reason, the compliment made Tracer feel just as giddy as the first kiss.

"Aw, thanks doc. You're a right beauty yourself."

The two woman stood naked in the surprisingly sterile room, save for Tracer's goggles and chest piece. The former she just felt naked without, the latter keeping her from suddenly winding up in the court of King Arthur without any clothes... Again.

Sadly, this meant that she couldn't show off her chest to Mercy, but really, the doctor was compensating for it wonderfully. Even as the blonde walked, Tracer couldn't draw her eyes away from her round, firm breasts. Finally, the woman took notice of the attention, and laughed.

"You can touch, you know. It's not like this is our first time."

Obediently, Tracer grabbed Mercy's arm and pulled her closer, her other hand wrapping the left tit in a loving caress. The doctor let out a soft moan, as she wrapped Tracer in a hug, allowing the girl to explore her nude body once more.

"It's... Just been so long... I..."

"It's been too long." Mercy interrupted, and Tracer suddenly found herself on the cold examination table that had been behind her, with Mercy on top of her, and her tongue in the Brit's mouth. Apparently, Mercy had waited as long as she was capable. "So... Let's make up for lost time, hm?"

The roles quickly switched, with Tracer straddling Mercy's waist while the two continued to embrace their mouths together. The younger girl was grinding her small, pink nethers against the taller woman's leg, arousal begging to leak out onto Mercy's skin. After another few minutes, Tracer drew back from the kiss, to find that Mercy's face displayed a level of excitement equal to Tracer's, if the blush was anything to go by.

"You're so cute..." Mercy whispered, to which Tracer responded with a quick kiss. "I want to keep you with me forever."

"And you're so hot, I'll gladly stay."

"No, you wouldn't."

Everything came to a halt then, as Tracer glanced up at Mercy with wide eyes. The healer looked... Sad, all of a sudden.

"I've missed you, Lena. More than I can say. But I know you'll leave again. This recall won't last forever, and without purpose, you'll go off in search of adventure."

Guilt suddenly came upon Tracer. There was no denying it: she had more-or-less vanished after the Petras Act was put into effect, as had the rest of the old team. But, it wasn't until after all the dust has settled that she realized how much she missed the old group... And Angela. But at that point, she had no idea where to look for them.

"Angela, I... It was a crazy time, and... I didn't know what to do! I should have stayed with you... Mmm!"

Her rambling apology was cut short by Mercy's lips, and when she could breathe again, the doctor started before she could.

"I'm not upset. I knew you wouldn't come with me, it is not your nature to be tied down to one place. My life, while exciting for me, would be boring for you. That's not what I want for you, Lena." Mercy smiled, tilting her head as she stared into Tracer's brown eyes. "I want you to be happy."

Angela Ziegler wasn't certain how long they lay there after that, simply holding on to each other while the silence was disrupted only by the Hun of Tracer's chest piece. Finally, Tracer climbed off of her, and hopped down onto the floor. Mercy let out a questioning hum, which was responded to by a giggle.

"I want you to be happy too, doc." Tracer grinned, as she walked to the foot of the examination table. "I'm not very good with words, but I can still use my mouth to let you know that I love you."

With that, she took hold of Mercy's legs, and pulled the taller woman towards her, until her pelvis was resting right on the edge. The blonde chose to simply giggle the whole time, now feeling very excited as Tracer knelt down between her legs.

"And I thought I was worked up, bloody 'ell!" She heard Tracer say, apparently commenting on how wet she was, before the doctor drowned out all other sounds with the loud moan Tracer forced out of her by pushing a finger into her tight passage. As usual, the girl did not take anything slow, so she began to force her ring finger in alongside the first one. Keeping true to her word, her mouth was on top of Mercy's clit a second later, the doctor beginning to shake as Tracer licked and sucked the little nub while pushing her fingers as deep inside Mercy's pussy as she could.

Two fingers became three, as Mercy continued to moan and squirm. Tracer withdrew her mouth, and focused on finger-fucking Dr. Ziegler, smiling up at the woman whose head was thrown back. Mercy arched up suddenly, as the digits hit her sweet spot, and Tracer quickly shot her other arm forward, wrapping it under Angela's back and pulling her up off the table. The doctor gasped in surprise, as she and Tracer basically fell backwards onto the floor, the Brit letting out a yelp that she probably didn't mean to. Mercy just blinked in surprise for a moment, as the new position found her sitting on Tracer's stomach, before she grinned.

Some repositioning later, the two women found both of their faces buried in the other's pussy. Mercy's ass was planted on Tracer's face, as she leaned over to reach her own tongue into the girl's depths. Her moans sent vibrations through the young woman's sensitive chamber, prompting her to involuntarily return the favor to Mercy. Tracer's fluids were already flowing when Ziegler applied her tongue, lapping up the liquid that was about to drip out before pushing her tongue inside of Tracer. The girl squeaked and bucked, prompting a giggle from the doctor before she returned to her duties. Tracer's tongue might have been fast, but she was fairly sloppy, her own saliva mixing in with Mercy's excitement and covering her face. Mercy was much more methodical, her tongue exploring all of Tracer that it could before settling in on her sweet spot. The speedster started to whimper into Mercy cunt, beginning to squirm and growing more and more frantic with her movements until she was just about to...

"Halt!" Mercy cried suddenly, raising herself off of Tracer, who gasped for both air and the sudden lack of pleasure so close to her orgasm.

"Wha... Why did you stop?!" She moaned, unable to resist as the doctor helped her to her feet. She grew even more confused as Mercy knelt back down in front of her.

"I completely forgot..." Mercy grinned, before leaning forward and licking Tracer's pussy. "You're a... messy lover." The girl moaned, and instinctively grasped hold of Mercy's head, pushing her face against her nethers. She was so close, she needed release. Thankfully, Angela had not lost the sweet spot, and soon her tongue was right back to work. Tracer held her tight against her waist, her feet moving back and forth on the floor. Her toes curled, and she let out a loud cry as pleasure shot through her. Her hold broke, and Ziegler pulled back as squirt suddenly burst forth from Tracer and splashed against her face. Obediently, Mercy opened her mouth, swallowing down the next three spasms worth of fem-juice, and letting out a muffled moan as she followed the last swallow down her throat with a hand. Then, she let out an 'oof,' as Tracer suddenly collapsed against her, a drowsy expression on her eyes.

Right, what she had in speed and sex appeal, she lacked in endurance. Mercy was fully prepared for it to end there, and just drive herself to orgasm with her own fingers real quick, until Tracer vanished in a flash of blue. She reappeared on the table, a cocky smile on her face.

"Ready to go again, love? It's your turn this time!"

Mercy returned the look, and was about to stand, only to find the girl on top of her in a second flash. Their foreheads touched, the same loving look in both of their eyes.

"Well, we have all the time in the world..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Winston sat on his tire swing, waiting for the two to finish up so he could at least say hello to Mercy. Still, it filled him with a sense of nostalgia: everyone on the team knew what Tracer and the doctor would get up to, mostly because they were not the least bit subtle about it.

"Winston, it seems that they will be at this for quite a while. Should I contact the next agent?"

"Hm… Very well, Athena. I could use some company. Who else is available?"

"The recall was answered by our mysterious weapons thief… Soldier 76."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that did not go as badly as expected. If you enjoyed this for some reason, please let me know! (In as much detail as you desire~)

Secondly: I am taking requests for parings and fetishes, so if there is anything you want to see your favorite characters do, let me know!

Alright, thanks for reading, you filthy perverts!


End file.
